


home

by macbethattempest



Series: we are children of emotion [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton (mention) - Freeform, Colonel Rhodes (mention), Comfort, F/M, Longing, Natasha Romanoff (mention) - Freeform, Short Story, Steve Rogers (mention) - Freeform, Tony Stark (Mention) - Freeform, little trauma, pre civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macbethattempest/pseuds/macbethattempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the red tendrils of home</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first time of doing this; I would love if you'd leave feedback and comments ((although this is very short)) Thanks!

Wanda wakes up in the night; sometimes screaming, sometimes panting. Her body feels like lead. She wants to get up and move but _oh_ it's so heavy.

_Everything is so heavy._

Her mind seeks other minds. Her tendrils gallivant across the Avengers facility. She can feel Steve's loss and Natasha's pain. She can feel Sam's nightmares and Clint's want. She can feel the ravages of Tony's mind and the shaking of Rhodey's. She probes, she searches and

 _Ah._  She feels him and she stops.

_Right there._

Calm and gentle with a hint of danger, holding the knowledge of the entire world.

She's home.

\----------

Vision is awake, as he always is. No sleep, no shuteye; eternal wakefulness.

He's _waiting_.

It's nearly two in the night and it's time for _them; the red tendrils_ to hold on to him, like they do every night.

And there they are. As he feels one slip into his mind, he sighs in relief, opens his mind and

lets them _flow_

and

lets them _ebb._

In those red tendrils of power, his panacea,

he feels wanted,

he feels normal,

he feels at home.


End file.
